Torches have been used in a variety of ways to cut and melt product. Plasma torches are known. Four-nozzle or four torch plasma generators are known, wherein each torch has an anode and an electrode chamber connected to a DC power source. The four-nozzle plasma generators create plasma jets whose shape and trajectory is controlled by an external magnetic field system.
Four nozzle generators are expensive. The four-nozzle plasma generator is described in the document entitled Basis For Implementation Of The Method For Dynamic Plasma Treatment Of The Surface Of A Solid Body, P. P. Koulik et al., Plasmochimie 87” Part 2, Moscow, 1987, pp. 58 to 96.
The construction of the electrode chambers (anode and cathode) for a plasma generator is described in the document entitled Twin Jet Plasmatron, I. I. Genbaiev, V. S. Enguelsht, Frounze, 1983.
A need had existed for a better combination of metals to coat the electrodes in the torches. The electrodes in torch tend to wear because of the severe conditions the electrodes are subjected to during use.
A need had existed for a cheaper two-nozzle generator with a specific configuration for the plasma streams that does not require the additional use of magnetic fields. A need has existed for a two-nozzle generator that enables efficient introduction and processing of different products, including waste from municipalities and from medical facilities. Traditionally, torches of the type needed in the two-torch generator have broken down and needed repair often. The maintenance costs have been high. A need has existed for a long lasting torch for the two-nozzle generator that provides high performance in output of plasma and high reliability.